cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
This is the complete list of all music tracks from Command & Conquer: Red Alert, Counterstrike, The Aftermath and Retaliation. Background Red Alert's original score was composed by Frank Klepacki and was voted the best video game soundtrack of 1996 by PC Gamer and Gameslice magazines. Among his most famous songs from the series is the theme of Red Alert, titled "Hell March", which accents the style of the game with adrenalized riffs of electric guitar, the sounds of marching feet, and synthesizers to what is commonly accepted as the German marching command, "Die Waffen, legt an!" (which loosely translates to "Aim your weapons!"). However, the full recording from which the sample originates also includes commands seemingly in English, which may mean the commonly-accepted German quote is erroneous. Hell March Shout Full Sample - YouTube Originally intended to be the theme for the Brotherhood of Nod faction in the Covert Operations expansion to the original 1995 Command & Conquer game, the track eventually ended up enlisting itself as a staple in the Red Alert series instead. |Frank Klepacki|''Senior Composer''}} Following the success of Hell March, Klepacki headed the composition of its two variations, each becoming the main theme for Red Alert 2 ("Hell March 2/HM2") and Red Alert 3 ("Hell March 3"), respectively. Recently, the original Hell March has been used in the motoring show Top Gear, particularly during their American Road trip to the Bonneville Salt Flats in season 12 episode 2. When playing the single-player campaign, a limited number of tracks are initially available, and more are unlocked as the player progresses through missions. When playing in a multiplayer or "skirmish" game, however, all tracks are available from the start. More tracks were included in the Red Alert expansion packs: Counterstrike, The Aftermath and Retaliation. The music tracks can be listened to on Frank Klepacki's website. An official soundtrack was released with unique album art designed by Westwood Studios and, like the previous release, featured the official Command & Conquer series logo with the Red Alert series motif below. The album contained fifteen tracks, plus a hidden bonus track. Half a minute after the end of track 15 plays Surf No Mercy. Its melodramatic opening was used in the secret It Came From Red Alert! campaign in Counterstrike, and the track itself is a tribute to Misirlou, using the rhythm of an earlier Command & Conquer music piece, No Mercy. While it does not play ingame during the ant missions in Counterstrike, it does appear in Retaliation, where a bug causes it to play outside the campaign as well. Track List #Hell March - 06:26 #Radio - 04:07 #Crush - 03:51 #Roll Out - 03:56 #Mud - 04:50 #Twin Cannon - 03:57 #Face the Enemy 2 - 05:38 #Run - 05:15 #Terminate - 05:22 #Big Foot - 05:17 #Workmen - 04:46 #Militant Force - 01:52 #Dense - 05:00 #Vector - 04:17 #Smash - 04:35 (The soundtrack disc version lasts 08:07, as it is followed by Surf No Mercy on the same track) Unlisted tracks These tracks were not included in the Red Alert soundtrack disc. #Menu Theme - 03:29 #Face the Enemy 1 - 04:36 #Fogger - 05:04 #Trenches - 05:18 #Reload Fire - 04:52 #Map Selection Theme - 01:05 Counterstrike tracks #Voice Rhythm 2 - 04:20 #Underlying Thoughts - 04:13 #The Second Hand - 04:43 #Shut It - 04:20 #Radio 2 Remix - 03:35 #Chaos - 04:17 #Backstab - 04:48 #Arazoid - 04:27 #Twin Cannon Remix - 03:45 Aftermath tracks #The Wasteland - 04:06 #Traction - 04:01 #The Search - 04:41 #Running Through Pipes - 04:41 #Groundwire - 03:54 #Floating - 04:41 #Bog - 03:36 #Gloom - 04:01 Retaliation tracks The Red Alert: Retaliation soundtrack consisted of remixes of older tracks, as well as some tracks that were merely renamed from their PC/DOS originals. Some of them are shared with Sole Survivor. #The Second Hand - 04:43 #At Our Base - 04:48 (renamed from Backstab) #The Factory - 04:15 (renamed from Chaos) #Crush Remix - 03:42 #No Mercy Remix - 03:32 #Mud Remix - 04:47 #Tanks Legion - 04:36 (renamed from Running Through Pipes) #Chaos In Europe - 04:37 (renamed from The Search) #Gain Money - 04:29 (renamed from Shut It) #Tanks Assault - 04:01 (renamed from Traction) #The Valley - 04:22 (renamed from Voice Rhythm 2) #Take Some Rest - 04:03 (renamed from The Wasteland) #Workmen Remix - 03:25 #Radio 2 Remix - 03:32 #Militant Force - 01:52 #Hell March Remix - 03:32 #Twin Cannon Remix - 03:45 Disc release The original Red Alert tracks were released on a CD in 1996, bundled with the Collector's Pack ''in Europe and the ''Domination Pack ''in North America. It was also available for purchase through the Westwood.com store. RA1_OST_US.jpg|North American front cover RA1_OST_Euro.jpg|European front cover RA1_OST_German.jpg|German front cover Second soundtrack disc (Germany only) In the German equivalent of the ''Special Edition, there was also a second soundtrack disc that was a compilation of commercial songs by various artists. Cobalt 60 released a special single called Crush, itself being a remix of the track Crush from the game, and distributed 1000 copies among local DJs. The tracks include: #Cobalt 60 – Crush (Command & Conquer Mix) #Revolter – Full Screen Horror #16 Volt – Two Wires Thin #Laibach – God is God #OOMPH! – I.N.R.I. vs. Jahwe #Project Pitchfork – 2069 AD #The Prodigy – Breathe #Machines of Loving Grace – Richest Junkie Still Alive #Ugly Mustard – Twist and Shake #Strapping Young Lad – Spirituality #Girls Under Glass – Burning Eyes #Psykosonik – Ride #Violent Vision – Pleasure of Sin (Remix) References Category:Music Category:Red Alert 1